Llegara el día
by silabc55
Summary: Mientras Setsuna continuaba con su odisea por el universo, llega a un planeta concreto en el que una vez existió vida, ahora disuelto en un mar de LCL. Ahí conoce a 2 jóvenes que tuvieron un papel significativo con lo ocurrido y más tarde aprenderán el significado de que algún día llegara el momento en que la flor y la humanidad renacerán al mismo tiempo...


**Aquí empiezo con mi primer crossover entre Gundam 00 y Evangelion. Constara de 2 capítulos y servirá como futuro proyecto para iniciar otras historias de estos 2 animes. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo habían pasado desde que inicio su odisea para explorar las distintas formas de vida del universo pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad después de haber logrado comunicarse con la mente colectiva de los ELS y haber formado un vinculo de entendimiento muto. En consecuencia, Setsuna F. Seiei, Gundam Meister de Celestial Being, había unido su cuerpo con el físico metálico de los ELS, convirtiéndolo en algo completamente diferente y nuevo, algo que superaría a cualquier ser humano normal y Innovador. La mayor parte de su cuerpo era de un color gris metálico cuando los ELS transformó lentamente sus células vivas en ELS; un acuerdo mutuo entre los 2, para que los 2 se entendieran entre sí. De hecho, el Meister azul se había convertido en un híbrido 50% Innovador/humano y 50% ELS.

Como Innovador, él era como un telépata capaz de comunicarse con cualquier forma de vida inteligente mediante sus ondas cerebrales cuánticas creando un lazo de entendimiento mutuo.

Como parte ELS, tenía unas habilidades inusuales que desafían las leyes de la naturaleza como la capacidad de sobrevivir de forma natural en la inmensidad del espacio, y debido a su enorme fuerza vital, tampoco necesitaba agua, comida o cualquier sustento para sobrevivir. Todos estos rasgos lo habían convertido en un ser omnipotente tan parecido a un _dios_.

Fue gracias a eso que el Meister encontró un nuevo propósito y decidió iniciar un viaje a través de las galaxias, dejando el futuro de la Tierra y la humanidad a sus camaradas Meisters para que iniciara su búsqueda de otras razas de otros mundos para prepararlos para la Innovación, en la que podrían desarrollar sus ondas cerebrales cuánticas, abriendo sus mentes en la inmensidad del espacio, y para cuando los humanos del planeta natal de Setsuna pudieran hacer contacto algún día. En cierto modo, Setsuna estaba actuando como un explorador avanzado al preparar tanto a los humanos como a los mundos posibles para cuando llegue el momento de los Diálogos.

Él se encontraba en la cabina de su nuevo Gundam que hizo todo posible para llevar a cabo la comunicación con los ELS y salvar a la humanidad; el 00 Quant. Anteriormente el 00 Quant fue construido como una máquina humanoide de combate con tecnología cuántica de ultima generación capaz de crear un campo cuántico masivo que extiende la conciencia de un Innovador para comunicarse con mentes inteligentes para comunicaciones avanzadas. Pero ahora, de una forma parecida a Setsuna, el cuerpo físico del ELS se fusiono con la máquina convirtiendo al Gundam en una especie de híbrido entre lo inorgánico (E-Carbón) y el misterioso organismo metálico (ELS) A pesar de que aparenta ser un 'ser vivo,' el 00 Quant no posee mente propia y solo su piloto puede controlarlo como si formara parte de su 'ser' e incluso controlarlo con la mente.

Iba a ser un viaje muy largo y no sabía cuando iba a regresar a la Tierra para ver a sus antiguos camaradas, en especial, Marina Ismail. Él recordaba haberle prometido que regresaría con ella una vez que se hayan entendido entre sí, pero ahora tenía una misión que cumplir, y cuando termine, él podrá volver con ella.

"Setsuna, quedan 6 minutos para cargar el Quantum Leap." aviso la pequeña imagen holográfica de su compañero Meister Tieria Erde. Setsuna asintió mientras se preparaba para iniciar otro salto por el universo. Por supuesto que Setsuna no estaba solo en esto ya que Tieria decidió acompañar al Meister plateado a hacer un recorrido por el universo dejando a la Tierra a un 'clon' suyo llamado Laetitia Erde como Gundam Meister sustituto para que ayudara en los labores de Celestial Being en su ausencia.

Pasando los 6 minutos mencionados, Setsuna se preparo para hacer el Salto Cuántico.

Cerrando los ojos, Setsuna recurrió a sus poderes híbridos ELS e Innovador para ayudarlo a explorar el universo. Los 'ojos' del 00 Quant ELS brillaron en verde mientras que el Mass GN Drive en su cofre se encendió, las partículas GN en circulación a la totalidad del Mobile Suit junto con sus 'alas', dando al Mobile Suit alienígena un toque etéreo brillante al estar rodeado de pequeñas partículas de luz verde.

"¡Quantum Leap!"

En el momento en que el comando abandonó los labios de Setsuna, las alas unidas a la parte posterior del 00 Quant ELS formaron un anillo detrás de él, cada una de las puntas del ala resonando en una magnífica luz verde. Cuando se formó un anillo de luz alrededor del 00 Quant avanzó, envolviendo el MS y convirtiéndolo en partículas GN. Sin embargo, lo inesperado fue la onda solar que surgió de la nada en el último segundo posible, justo cuando Setsuna estaba a punto de finalizar el proceso de cuantización, alimentando una cantidad inimaginable de energía al Salto Cuántico que había completado un nanosegundo más tarde.

En lugar de saltar a lo largo del universo, Setsuna había sido alimentado con el poder suficiente para saltar a través de los universos y el tiempo.

* * *

Fue un momento que el viaje termino y el 00 Quant termino en medio del espacio, pero no el mismo espacio donde estaba antes, sino en un Sistema Solar diferente. Justo cuando Setsuna iba a explorar su nuevo entorno, la voz de Tieria aviso.

"Setsuna, creo que deberías ver esto." indico la imagen holográfica de su compañero como otra imagen holográfica apareció siendo un plano con numerosos puntos y coordenadas pareciendo un mapa estelar. "He revisado las coordenadas en los lugares en los que se supone que utilizaste el Quantum Leap, y aquí no aparece ninguna indicación de nuestra ubicación."

Setsuna casi levanto una ceja al oír eso y reviso el mapa interestelar donde vio los puntos donde paso antes con el Salto Cuántico, pero no aparecía donde esta ahora. Trato de pensar que fue lo que había ocurrido, no creía de que se trataba de un error del sistema, ya que literalmente Setsuna era 'uno' con su Gundam, y todo parecía ir bien. Por otro lado apenas sintió que justo cuando su Gundam iba a realizar el Salto Cuántico, de repente sintió una descarga de poder que lo alimento bastante que le hizo saltar más allá de lo previsto. Seguramente fue eso.

Como si Tieria hubiera adivinado también, decidió dar a conocer su teoría. "No estoy del todo seguro, pero justo cuando estabas a punto de completar el Quantum Leap, fuiste alimentado con una enorme cantidad de energía que te permitió saltar más allá del universo.

"¿Quieres decir que no estamos en nuestro universo?" preguntó Setsuna al Innovade.

"Es una posibilidad." respondió Tieria. "De cualquier manera, me sorprendes de que hayamos llegado tan lejos hasta el punto de salir de nuestro plano dimensional para llegar a otro."

_Llegar tan lejos._

Eso era algo que no creía hacer. Cierto que desde que él y su Gundam se convirtieron en un híbrido ELS podía sentir las cosas más fáciles aún, y ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero esto era otra cosa. No cabía duda de que ahora podía saltar de un universo entero a otro. Esto podría ser una ventaja para la odisea del Meister plateado, ya que por fin no solo podría explorar las distintas formas de vida de un universo, sino de todo el multiverso.

Justo cuando había decidido empezar con este universo, Tieria le volviera avisar con algo importante.

"Setsuna, creo que deberías ver esto." dijo Tieria mientras mostraba un nuevo plano holográfico donde se mostraba lo que parecía ser un Sistema Solar con un gran circulo (Sol) en el centro, 8 espirales (órbitas) a su alrededor y un punto (planetas) en cada una. "He revisado el Sistema Solar de este universo, y no cabe duda de que es muy idéntico al nuestro."

Esto llamo la atención de Setsuna. "¿En serio?"

"Los planetas que ahí aquí son exactamente el mismo numero que los nuestros, se encuentran en la misma ubicación exacta en las órbitas, y tienen la misma masa."

Algo llamo la atención del Meister híbrido al oír la gran similitud que tenía este Sistema Solar con el suyo, pero tal vez solo sea una coincidencia.

"El hecho de que este Sistema Solar sea tan parecido al nuestro no es nada sorprendente." añadió Tieria.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Setsuna.

"Este universo no se trata de una extensión del nuestro, sino un espacio completamente separado pero también podría ser un gemelo." explico Tieria ganando la atención de Setsuna. "Por ejemplo, puede que esta galaxia sea otra Vía Láctea, este Sistema Solar sea el mismo que el nuestro pero de otro universo, y también pueda que alberga los mismos planetas incluyendo la Tierra y la humanidad. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que no todo será lo mismo ya que también tiene sus diferencias como época y tiempo, y acontecimientos distintos."

Osea que se encontraba en un universo gemelo alternativo con los mismos astros y cuerpos celestes que el suyo, y también podría estar habitado por humanos como el suyo pero tal como dijo Tieria podría haber algunas diferencias con respecto a que tipo de humanos son y cual es su civilización. De cualquier forma decidió explorarlo y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Setsuna puso en marcha a su híbrido 00 Quant y empezó a explorar el nuevo entorno. Primero tuvo que confirmar si estaba en un Sistema Solar similar al suyo, y para ello se volvió hacia el mapa estelar y vio que estaba cerca de la órbita de lo que se suponía que era Júpiter. Con eso en mente, decidió ir allí para verlo. Tardo un buen rato en llegar al punto exacto hasta que finalmente tuvo vista del gran planeta gaseoso en toda su gloria. No cabía duda de que este Júpiter se parecía mucho al de su universo ya que al igual que el suyo, este tenía una masa 318 veces mayor que la Tierra y luce con una estructura de nubes en bandas oscuras y zonas brillantes, incluyendo la Gran Mancha Roja.

Después de contemplar las similitudes, Setsuna coordino sus ondas cerebrales cuánticas con el sistema rastreador cuántico del 00 Quant para expandirlas por los alrededores y así analizar todo el lugar en busca de cualquier signo de vida en la órbita (como ondas cerebrales) o cualquier indicio de que este lugar hubiera sido visitado por alguna forma de vida de otro mundo y haya dejado alguna evidencia de que lo demuestre como la construcción de un satélite, una base o una colonia. Tardo un buen rato en inspeccionar toda la órbita de Júpiter, y cuando termino asintió decepcionado al ver que no encontró ningún indicio de vida. Estaba claro que los humanos de este universo aún no habían viajado demasiado lejos e iniciaron su exploración espacial, por lo que su nivel tecnológico debía de ser varios siglos inferior.

Después de comprobar que este lugar estaba vacío, Setsuna decidió alejarse del lugar e ir hacia la siguiente; la órbita marciana. Saliendo ya de la órbita de Júpiter, el 00 Quant se desplazo por el vasto espacio a su alrededor con su piloto siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa de este Sistema Solar donde estaba las coordenadas de lo que se suponía que era Marte. Después de viajar durante varias horas, Setsuna por fin tuvo a la vista al famoso planeta rojo en la terminal de su cabina. El Meister ELS acelero más su Gundam y en menos de unos minutos ya estaba encima de la termósfera marciana. Setsuna no le hizo falta inspeccionar el aspecto del planeta, ya que con solo mirarlo, estaba bastante claro que era el mismo. Teniendo eso en cuenta, Setsuna decidió hacer lo mismo en Júpiter y extendió sus ondas cerebrales por toda la órbita en busca de cualquier signo de vida.

Sin embargo, al igual que en Júpiter, El Meister 'vio' que no había nadie poblando por los alrededores, dejando claro que ni siquiera los humanos de este mundo llegaron hasta aquí.

"Me parece que en esta dimensión los humanos todavía no tienen la tecnología para viajar al espacio." dijo la voz de Tieria mientras su imagen holográfica aparecía para contemplar el lugar.

Setsuna sabía que tenía razón su compañero. Estaba bastante claro que la humanidad aún no estaba preparada para colonizar el espacio, al menos de momento. Aún recordaba sobre lo que le dijo Tieria sobre que a pesar de las increíbles similitudes que tenía este universo con el suyo, las únicas diferencias son el tiempo y acontecimientos. Esto último le dio un pretexto para permanecer aquí.

"Tieria, antes decías que este universo parecía el mismo que el nuestro, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algunas diferencias como los acontecimientos, ¿no?"

"En teoría sí." respondió el Meister púrpura a su compañero. "Las diferencias en nuestra línea de tiempo podrían ser inmensas como por ejemplo Hitler hubiera ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Alemania se hubiera convertido en una Superpotencia, la falta de los Ascensores Orbitales o la falta de Aeolia Schenberg en cualquier campo significativo por lo que también afectaría también la existencia de Celestial Being y de nosotros mismos. Nunca se sabe lo que uno se encontraría aquí."

Esto era lo que el Meister híbrido quería escuchar para ganar más curiosidad. Si de verdad los cambios de esta línea del tiempo eran tan grandes, lo más probable que la Tierra estuviera en un periodo caótico como en estado de guerra, era su misión como Gundam Meister intervenir en los conflictos bélicos y ponerlos fin a la fuerza de una vez. Incluso si se trataban de otros mundos que no conocía.

"Déjame adivinar." dijo Tieria sabiendo lo sobra cual era el próximo movimientos del piloto del 00 Quant. "Vas a ir allí, ¿verdad?"

"Necesito saber que ahí allí." respondió Setsuna sin problemas mientras tomaba los controles. "Estoy seguro que encontrare algo."

Tieria no dijo nada al respecto y aunque no lo mostró, también tenía curiosidad de saber como era este nuevo mundo.

Con todo decidido, Setsuna puso en marcha al ELS 00 Quant hacia la Tierra saliendo de la órbita marciana. Mientras navegaba por el oscuro espacio, Setsuna se preguntaba como era la Tierra y que cambios tan radicales habían. No tardo en saberlo cuando sintió que se estaba aproximando hacia su destino. Transcurrido pocas horas, el ELS 00 Quant llego a la órbita terrestre y tuvo a la vista al planeta en la lejanía en la pantalla de su monitor. Setsuna entrecerró los ojos al ver que tenía al planeta a pocos kilómetros. Sin embargo había algo extraño...

A medida de que se estaban acercando a su destino, tanto Setsuna y Tieria notaron algo que no era normal. Normalmente cuando miraba la Tierra incluso a la lejanía, se veía como una pequeña esfera poco brillante azulado, pero ahora desde su punto de vista, la esfera tenía un tono diferente siendo de un rojizo anaranjado. Setsuna no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a medida de que se estaba acercando cada vez más, de repente sintió gracias a sus potentes ondas cerebrales cuánticas, vida emanando de ese lugar, pero había algo que no estaba bien. Podía sentir miles de pensamientos y emociones, y todas mezcladas hablando al unísono.

Setsuna acelero aún más al 00 Quant y a medida de que se acercaba y cortaba la distancia, podía sentir la presencia de vida aún más fuerte, pero aún había algo que no encajaba bien como por el hecho de que se sentía como 'uno solo'. A medida a que la imagen de la Tierra se ampliara en la pantalla de su cabina, podía ver que no poseía ningún Elevador Orbital, lo cual no era sorprendente ya que era de esperar, sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa fue que notaron que los mares que bañaban gran parte de la superficie del planeta era de un color diferente y era de color rojizo-anaranjado. Los 2 Meisters apenas pudieron contener su sorpresa al ver esto como el Gundam híbrido continuaba acercándose hasta detenerse a la deriva del planeta a pocos metros. Allí, los 2 se dedicaron a observar el panorama de lo que se supone que era la Tierra de este universo.

"¿Es esta la Tierra?" preguntó Tieria perplejo al seguir contemplando la vista del planeta.

De sin duda no se parecía mucho a la Tierra de su universo. Todos los océanos eran de un extraño color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre. El rojo que bañaba estos océanos parecía tan vivo que superaría la superficie de Marte. A parte de eso, también habían masas de tierra que se suponía que eran los continentes, pero parecían más bien extensiones rocosas desérticas como la superficie marciana, pero a diferencia del otro planeta, estos eran de color marrón oscuro.

Tieria había hecho un mapa digital del planeta y lo mostró en la cabina para que Setsuna lo viera detalladamente. Vio que las formas de las extensiones de tierra eran casi el mismo en forma y masa que los 7 continentes de su mundo pero no parecía haber ningún indicio de vegetación pareciendo casi como un desierto rocoso sin vida aparente. En resumen, esta versión de la Tierra era como un segundo Marte.

Mientras Setsuna trataba de encontrar un medio para entender lo que había ocurrido, de repente su cabeza se vio alterada cuando escucho esas voces de antes pero con más fuerza. De sin duda parecían humanas, pero se sentía como un gran torbellino formado por miles y miles de emociones mezcladas unas con otras. El Meister trato de buscar el origen exacto de estas perturbaciones cuando se fijo en el vasto océano de color rojo sangre como el origen de todo. No entendía porque estos océanos emitían una gran cantidad de emociones tan vivas, pero algo le decía que aquello no era en realidad agua.

"No lo entiendo, es como si ese mar tuviera vida propia." hablo Tieria quien también había sentido lo mismo que Setsuna. Setsuna trato de reflexionar que era lo que estaba pasando. Estos océanos no parecían tener conciencia propia pero de alguna manera parecía estar 'vivo' emanando una gran cantidad de emociones y pensamientos humanos de cualquier tipo. Casi le recordaba un poco al inconsciente colectivo de los ELS.

Ignorando esto, trato de buscar al menos vida orgánica en esta tierra estéril. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, concentro sus ondas cerebrales cuánticas y el híbrido ELS registro cada rincón del planeta en busca de cualquier signo de vida que al menos no estuviera relacionada con el océano de emociones. Tardo unos minutos en completar su búsqueda y durante ese lapso de tiempo, no había encontrado ningún signo de vida sobre la tierra. Bueno, no del todo.

Finalmente pudo encontrar 2 signos de vida orgánicas en algún lugar en tierra firme. Solo 2, y no había nada más sobre la Tierra como si fueran las únicas personas que existen en el planeta. Setsuna no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y porque estas 2 fuentes de vida orgánicas estaban completamente solos en un mundo inundado de emociones y pensamientos mezclados. Fue en ese momento, llevado por la curiosidad, decidió descender sobre ese planeta y averiguar lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Como habrán notado, esto data después de los eventos de las películas ****A Wakening of the Trailblazer y el End of Evangelion de las series de Gundam 00 y Evangelion respectivamente. En el siguiente capitulo, un cierto piloto de Evangelion recibirá la visita de un Meister-dios que le ayudaría a superar su soledad y también puede que le de esperanzas de que la Innovación tenga éxito con el renacimiento de la humanidad. **


End file.
